cfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Social network workshop: activism examples
Initially started as notes for Jon Pincus' presentation at the workshop on Activism and Education Using Social Networks. please help by filling in links and additional references * Facebook Becomes Catalyst for Causes, Colombian FARC Protest by Jennifer Woodard Maderazo discusses Facebook's role in the 100-city, multi-million person worldwide rallies against FARC in February. ** Economist article * Twitter and blogs after Egyptian activists are arrested. (References needed!) ** Also see Clay Shirky's Here Comes Everyone * Courage Campaign's anti-Blackwater activism in Southern California ** Video ** Town of Potrero votes out city council and changes stance ** Blackwater changes plans (AP article) ** Petition to Pelosi ** Letter to San Diego Mayor about new permit * Mashups ** Netsquared's contest * No honorary doctorate for anti-feminist Phyllis Schlafly * Focused on Facebook ** Free the Blackadder One: 2,700 members; Derek Blackadder's account was restored. See How to respond when Facebook censors your political speech on the Wired How-to Wiki for more examples of people's accounts being disabled when Facebook confuses political activism and spam. ** Petition: Facebook, stop invading my privacy!; 80,000 members; Facebook changed Beacon's policies and apologized ** Official Facebook Petition: To ban the inviting of friends on Applications; 1,000,000+ members, led to change in Facebook's policies for application developers * 2008 US presidential election ** Will the 2008 USA election be won on Facebook? by Linnie Rawlinson on CNN International ** Ron Paul Boston Tea Party ** ClintonAttacksObama wiki *** Wiki to track Clinton Attacks on Obama by Baratunde Thurston on GoodCrimeThink, crossposted on Jack and Jill Politics *** Comedian Starts a Wiki To Track Attacks on Obama by Sarah Lai Stirland on Wired's THREAT LEVEL *** the Clinton Attacks Obama Wiki ** Black Blogosphere Proves Potent Force in Story of Race in the New South, by Reggie Royston of the Maynard Institute, interviewing Howard Witt of the Chicago Tribune ** "Yes we can" do grassroots activism on Facebook, by Jon Pincus on Liminal States, with some statistics tracing views of the will.i.am video *** iLike's role in video propgation by Tony Thielen on Liminal States ** Does “Obama Girl” help Obama?, Farhad Manjoo interviewing Clay Shirky in Salon’s Machinist ** Double Bubble Trouble/"Count every vote" need a chronology here similar to Operation Chaos. possible starting place here ** Obama's MySpace Delegates, by Ari Melber on The Nation's Campaign Matters ** Inside Obama’s Surging Net-Roots Campaign by Sarah Lai Stirland on Wired ** Finding Political News Online, the Young pass it on by Brian Stelter in the New York Times' ** YES WE DID!!!, message from Matt Adler to members of his Facebook group after he was selected as a delegate to the DNC, quoted on ''Liminal States ** Students revolutionize access to voting: voter registration from Facebook (for Washington and Arizona, the only two of the 50 US states that allow online registration) ** Wiki Woman: The battle to define Hillary online by Eve Fairbanks in The New Republic ** Operation Chaos chronology, here on the CFP community wiki ** McCain campaign including Democratic bloggers in conference calls on OpenLeft * examples from Adam Sargant of Sitewriters] in the UK # International Activism Network on Small Arms - developed at short notice their for ther www.iansa.org/stoptheship...shipment.php campaign which achieved over 6 thousand signatures in about 6 days if I recall correctly... not massive by AVAAZ standards, but achieved almost entirely virally. # Garstang, the world's first fair trade town # Climate Stewards - carbon footprint calculator (a re-write is planned later this year so that the emphasis moves from offsetting to lifestyle management) # Conciliation Resources - "the shop is a particular bespoke piece of code, because they had many specific needs that would have been compromised badly if an off the shelf product had been used" # WorthBroadcasting, a central directory from Sitewriters for podcasts and vidcasts from charitable, voluntary and campaigning organisations, as well as a central resource for podcasting and vidcasting tutorials and tools ACLU (Eric's presentation): * blog * Flickr * on Facebook -- account currently disabled! Ben Masel: 2006 Democratic Senate primary in Wisconsin, a MySpace-based campaign -- spent less than $1000 Category:RAWR YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAB+ND!